Those of Great Destiny
by nupinoop296
Summary: In a barren land, three boys will rise to save them all. Medieval AU. Sora and Roxas as twins. PERMANENT ? HIATUS!
1. Prologue

A/N: GOOD GRIEF. This wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. I thought this up in the middle of a CoM Heartless battle, too…I'ma gonna make a big story of it! Somehow…OMG CRYING! If you're reading this, I'm not trying to steal your medieval idea!!! D: I made sure it wasn't too similar…

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -koff-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**_

Prologue

From dawn till dusk, nothing but back-breaking work. Lugging stones, pulling ropes, heaving boulders…

And it was all for her.

The evil ruler of the land made sure to oversee today's work, for it was the day that her statue would be erected in the palace courtyard. She smirked as she looked down upon the unfortunate denizens of her realm.

What was this? One of the laborers had had enough. The boy, no older than sixteen, was picking up rocks and hurling them at the slave drivers.

Two other boys tried to hold him back, but it was too late. As soon as he broke free of them and lunged at another driver, he was hit in the back of the head by a guard.

The boy fell limp. The other two ran to his side and stood between him and the guards.

A short struggle later, all three were dragged up to her platform to be punished.

The cruel woman examined them all carefully. The unconscious one had spiky brown hair. It didn't look like he would wake up soon.

_Hmph. If he's dead, this will be the tenth one this week._

She sneered at him. "Take him back to the barracks and make sure he's alive. I can't afford to lose any more workers. These two are to be given thrice the amount of labor to make up for him."

As the guard bowed and dragged the teen away, the evil queen turned her attention back to the remaining two. One, who looked about the same age as the first, had spiky blond hair. The other, probably a year older than the other two, had long silver hair. Both, however, were giving her looks of pure contempt. She smiled disturbingly.

"If anymore…outbursts like these occur, however, they will all be taken to the dungeon."

The boys' eyes widened, but they remained silent, lest they earn greater punishment.

"Now back to work!"

_**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**_

A/N: OKAY! DX I want to make a whole epic thing out of it, and I have a good idea of the storyline and characters and stuff.

REVIWERS WILL GET A FREE DESSERT MENU ITEM OF THEIR CHOICE!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: AND HERE IT IS!! But…bad news. These next couple of chapters are most likely gonna be fillers and character introductions. –shot- D: Uh…okay. If you didn't figure it out already, the evil queen of Hollow Bastion is Maleficent. XP And of course the three boys are Sora, Roxas , and Riku. :D So…uh…ON WITH THE SHOW!...chapter…thing.

Disclaimer: I now own a copy of KH2, but I don't own the actual copyrights or anything…ToT

_**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**_

Chapter One: Apology

"I'm sorry, guys."

The three boys were eating a meager dinner in the barracks. Sora had woken up only an hour after sunset.

Roxas gazed at his brother in bewilderment. "What do you mean, Sora?"

"Aren't you mad at me for getting us in trouble?"

Riku shook his head. "Actually, we wanted to do the same thing."

"So…I just beat you to it?"

"No. We just had the brains to know better."

"Hey! What's that supposed to-"

"SORA!"

The boys jumped at the cry behind them. They barely were able to turn around before they were practically knocked over by a very familiar face.

"Are you guys okay?! We heard what happened!"

"We're….fine…can't breathe…Yuffie…" gasped Riku.

"Whoops! Sorry!" The black-haired girl stopped hugging the trio.

"You're lucky that Maleficent did kill you on the spot", came a voice over Yuffie's shoulder.

"I don't think she would nowadays, Leon. Too many of us are dying from sickness as it is…" replied another voice next to him.

Sora looked at the three people before him. "Hi Leon, Yuffie, Tifa…where's Cid?"

His question was answered by rough noogies on the top of his and Roxas' heads.

"I'm right here, ya knuckleheads! What were you thinkin'? Tryin' ta get yerselves killed?!"

Roxas winced. "No…we just didn't want Sora to get hurt…"

Cid chuckled. "Well we're proud of ya…JUST DON'TEVER DO SOMETHINGTHAT STUPID AGAIN! AND I MEAN ALL OF YA!"

Riku's turn to wince. "Sure, Cid." _They really care about us..don't they?_ He wondered.

_**-AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA-**_

After a long conversation, it was soon time for lights out. Sora, Roxas, and Riku went to bed thinking about the same thing: the past.

Things hadn't always been like this. Once, Hollow Bastion was Radiant Garden, a beautiful and usually peaceful kingdom ruled by King Cloud and Queen Aerith. Leon was Captain of the Royal Guard, Yuffie was Royal Head Spy, Tifa was Royal Advisor, and Cid had been Captain of the Royal Navy.

That is, they were until Maleficent attacked.

She had quickly overwhelmed the King's Army with her forces of goblins, trolls, and darkness-possessed people called "Heartless". The king and queen attempted to escape on a separate boat from their twin sons, but their ship had been sunk on the way out of harbor. However, the boat the held the baby boys, along with Leon, Tifa, Cid, and Yuffie, had been caught and brought back, whereupon Maleficent sentenced them and the rest of the population to slavery. This, of course, included Sora, Roxas, and Riku.

"Roxas?" whispered Sora.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry."

Roxas huffed. "Sora, we already told you it's okay. Now go to sleep."

The only response he got were his brother's soft snores.

_**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**_

CHAPTAH ONE FEENEESHED! XD But yeah…uh…WHAT WAS I GONNA SAY?! Meh. Oh yeah…maybe something interesting will happen at the end of the next chapter! Oh, and please don't shoot me for Cid. I'm STILL not sure about his speech pattern! –shot anyway- DX

OH! And I wanna thank **Crying-Nocturne-IX**, **Candy-Cane Angel**, **AkuNami4eva**, and my cousin John for reading, reviewing, and supporting me with this! YOU ALL ROCK!

REVIEWERS WILL GET A DESSERT MENU ITEMOF THEIR CHOICE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ONE!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: HAHAAAAAAAAAA! New chapter! Yep. But I guess things really start to happen now:D Yay? Maybe? ….fine. T-T Yeah. I dunno haw often I'm gonna updaaaate…

Disclaimer: You know how it is.

_**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**_

Chapter 2: 

The new moring brought the same routine for everyone.

"I'M SO SICK OF IT!" yelled Sora.

"Keep it down over there!" cried a guard.

Riku glared at his friend and picked up another stone. "Sora, you really can't get us in trouble again."

"Yeah, I know…but I wish there was something we could do…"

"We'll find a way, bro", Roxas said, patting Sora's shoulder.

The guard saw them talking again and walked over. "One more word outta you…"

The blonde boy nodded. "Right,sir."

The guard eyed them all suspiciously, then went back his post.

"I hope we don't get in trouble…" murmured Sora.

His brother agreed. "Yeah…"

Riku stared after the guard longer than the other two. _Why did he look at us like that?_

_**-AaAaAaAaAaAaA-**_

"How could this have happened?!" Maleficent demanded.

The man in the corner of the room smirked. "It's your own fault. I told you all of the prophecy. You just took it too literally."

The evil queen clenched a green fist. "How could I have known it meant more than just identical twins, you fool?"

He shrugged. "I assumed you knew what it meant." And with that, the man walked out of the throne room.

Maleficent sneered and summoned the captain of her Dark Guard.

"Retrieve the twin boys and throw them in the dungeon. But bring their friend to me. He may become…useful."

_**-UuUuUuUuUuU-**_

Sora awoke with a start. _What was that noise? _

The sound came again. The brunette glanced around in the dark. Nothing. Shrugging it off as a rat looking for food (not like there was much, anyway), he lay back down on his rickety cot.

He was drifting off again when he suddenly felt someone put a damp cloth to his face. The rag smelled sickeningly sweet. Sora tried to thrash around, but someone was holding down is arms and legs. The more he struggled, the more the cloth was pressed down to cover his screams.

As his flailing grew weaker and weaker, Sora wondered what was happening to the others…and if any of it was for real or not.

And then all was dark.

_**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**_

A/N: OH. MY. GOSH. I officially LOVE this chapter for the simple (and clean XD) fact that my heart was pounding during the last scene. XD That obviously doesn't happen much.

OH NO! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR HEROES?! WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS MAN?! AND WHAT IS MALEFICENT GOING TO DO?!

Don't worry. I know the answer to all of those questions. XD The next chapter will be out soon! (I hope!)

REVIEWERS WILL GET A FREE DESSERT MENU ITEM OFTHEIR CHOICE! SO DECLARES DAN, THE MISCHIEVIOUS SMILEY!

X3 is Dan, by the way.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: lsdkfjal;sdfj;aljd!! I had like, half of this typed, but then…never mind. But the thing is that it's here now. :DDD Last time the boys got chloroform'd! (look it up) ON WITH THE DRAMA AND SUCH! XD

Disclaimer: Haha. NO.

_**-OoOoOoOoO-**_

Chapter 3: No Escape

Roxas sat up groggily. Where was he? He remembered sleeping, then a strange sweet smell…

Wait! Where were Sora and Riku?

The blond teen tried to stand up, but realized the sweet smell had left his head feeling unbearably heavy. Instead he leaned back on…what? The boy turned toward whatever he was lying on.

Hay. The question of his whereabouts arose again. He looked and saw he was sitting in a cell with a huge, wooden door with a small, barred window and a single lit torch on the wall.

"Where are we?"

Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing his brother's voice.

"Sora?"

"Down here."

Roxas realized he was partially lying on his brother's back.

"Oh. Sorry." With great effort, he pushed himself onto the cold stone floor.

Sora half-smiled. "It's ok." The brunette sat up woozily. "But what's going on?"

"I don't know…maybe Maleficent decided to kill us anyway…" Roxas stared down at the floor.

Sora tried to stand up, but found himself in the same position as Roxas. He fell to his knees.

"Ugh…what was that stuff? My body…"

He tried again, and managed to stay on his feet.

"Careful…" his brother warned.

"I'm fine…" The brown haired twin staggered toward the thick, heavy door.

"What are you-SORA!"

The brown-haired boy had fallen to his knees again, this time right in front of the door. His brother reached to him, but couldn't get up. "You okay?"

Sora shook his head. He gasped and shook it again. "Rox!"

"What?" the worried blonde ignored the nickname.

"Shake your head."

"Why…?"

"Just do it!"

Sighing, Roxas shook his head vigorously. "Hey! I feel better!"

Sora stood up, now completely in balance. "I know…weird…"

"What was that stuff?"

"It doesn't matter right now. C'mon!"

Roxas walked up to Sora. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here!" The brunette twin then rammed his shoulder into the door.

Roxas frowned. "Sora, that's not gonna…" He stopped. He knew his brother wasn't going to listen, so he figured he could give it a try.

A few minutes and a couple of sore shoulders later, the blonde took a breather, resting against the wall."It's no use, bro."

"We just have to try harder!"

Roxas sighed again. Sora never gave up. That was a good thing, but sometimes…The boy checked his surroundings again. Nothing looked like it could help. There was just the hay and the torch…Wait! …No. He couldn't burn down the door. The guards would catch on too quickly, and the smoke would probably suffocate them before the job was done. There had to be another…AHA!

"Hey, bro."

Sora halted his attempt to break down the down. "What?" He noticed his twin jiggling he torch out of its rusty wall socket. "What are _you_ doing?"

Roxas waved the torch around rapidly to put the flame out, making the cell suddenly dark. Only a little light came through the small window. "Gimme a boost" he said, carefully walking back to the door.

"…I don't get it."

"Duh! You lift me up so I can reach through the window and use the pointy tip of the torch to open the lock!"

Sora blinked. "Oh."

"Let's do this."

Sora stood next to the door and clasped his hands together, while Roxas used them as a step stool. He reached his arm and the torch through the bars.

"I can reach the lock…but I can't get the tip in."

"Try breaking the lock instead."

"Are you insane? The guards would hear!"

Immediately after he spoke, Roxas dropped the torch.

CLANG!-ANG!-ang!-ng! The sound echoed off down the hallway. The boys froze.

"What was that?" cried a guard.

"It came from over there!" yelled another, running toward the boys' cell.

Sora and Roxas moved away from the door just before it swung open. The two sentries stepped into the cell, one holding another torch. He put it in the empty ring-socket and glaring at the twins.

"Trying to escape, huh?" he growled.

"Doesn't matter!" said the second. "You're set for execution at dawn!" He emphasized the words by sliding his finger across his throat.

"What?!" Sora cried. "We didn't do any-hkgk!"

He was grabbed by the collar by the first sentry. "Shut up!" The man slapped the boy several times.

Roxas punched the guard in the chin, making him drop Sora to the ground. "Leave him alone!"

The other guard punched the blonde in the stomach. "You too, ya little snot!"

Sora stood up, only to be knocked down again. His brother was pushed down next to him. Th guards started kicking them in the sides.

"This'll teach you punks!"

The two men soon got bored of beating the twins. One of them took the torch while the other locked the door behind them. "Enjoy your stay!" they laughed.

The two boys lay on the stone floor in pain.

"We can't give up…" whispered Sora, tears running down his face.

Roxas didn't answer, but he was crying too.

They were left in the near-dark to their inevitable fate.

_**-AaAaAaAaA-**_

Riku awoke in a nicer plane than his friends. He found himself lying on a soft bed in a beautifully furnished room, with a tray of fine food just within his reach.

He tried to sit up, but his head started to spin. He shook his head, and it cleared up immediately. Just then, he sensed a presence.

"Sora?" he called out. "Roxas? Is that you?"

Suddenly, a familiar woman walked into the room. Riku wasn't surprised.

"Maleficent! Where are they?"

The queen smirked. "That is none of your concern at the moment. I am here to make you an offer I'm sure you will accept. But come now. Eat." She pointed to the tray of food.

Riku glared at her warily, until she frowned and summoned a servant girl.

"You!" she instructed to the serf,"Eat this!" She handed the brown-haired girl an apple. The girl didn't hesitate to take a bite. The queen turned back to Riku.

"It's perfectly alright" she cooed.

Riku stared at the girl to make sure she didn't keel over, and then took a bite from an apple of his own. "So…what's your offer?"

Maleficent smiled. "I want you to join me."

The silver-haired teen nearly choked on his apple. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Of course, dear. You are just the one I need to lead my army. In return, I'll give you anything your heart desires, including this room."

"You think I'd betray everyone, just like that? Never!"

"I see…well, I guess you shall never find out where your friends are…"

Riku's eyes widened, and he sneered. "You…"

"Ah, well. It can't be helped." The evil witch turned to the servant girl."Fetch a guard. Now!" The girl bowed and ran from the room.

Riku hung his head. He couldn't protect his friends…or…could he?

"Wait!"

Maleficent looked at him. "Are you reconsidering my offer?"

The boy kept his head down, his hair covering his eyes. "If I join you…will you take me to my friends?"

The cruel woman grinned evilly. "Of course."

"Fine."

AS they spoke, the servant girl watched from the doorway. After the conversation ended, she gasped and scurried toward the dungeons.

_**-OoOoOoOoO-**_

A/N: I HAVE TRIUMPHED!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!

-cough- Anyway. This took me a good while to do. SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!!

About the chapter (yes, my own thoughts):

S&R: THOSE STUPID CREEP GUARDS!! D: -smites them- They made Sora and Roxas cry…-sob-

R: NO!! Stupid witch! Riku, what are you thinking!!

Ahem. Yeah. I do know where this is going. –shifty eyes-

REVIEWERS WILL GET A FREE DESSERT MENU ITEM OF THEIR CHOICE!! ASK, PEOPLE!!!

PS: Next chapter should be up sometime next week, but it may be much shorter!


	5. EMERGENCY AN!

A/N: NOIT'SNOTANUPDATEYET! DX I just need your guys' help. I have 2 ways for the next bit to go, but I'm not sure which to choose…:

Sora and Roxas get taken to the execution with Riku being forced to watch. Something "ZOMG!" happens and all three escape to…that's a secret.

Sora and Roxas get taken to the execution with Riku unaware. The "ZOMG!" thing happens and the twins escape to…nope. Still a secret.

**UPDATE! THE POLLS ARE CLOSED!**

We had a landslide 5-2 victory for….

…you'll see.

-shot repeatedly-

DX I KNOW! But I don't wanna spoil it…

OKYESIDO.

Don't read any further if you hate spoilers

…..

………..

……………

…………………..

………………………………

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

…………………………….

…………………

………….

………

….

THE SECOND ONE WINS!! XD Seeya soon…hopefully!


	6. You saw this coming

C'mon. You know you were.

Well here it is. The "I can't go on!" Author's Note of Abandonment. I hate to do this because I feel horrible when a story is discontinued, but I really can't keep writing _Those Of Great Destiny_ right now. It's not because I'm busy (more like lazy), not at all. I just know that if I continued, this fic would turn into utter crap.

By that, I mean my writing skills are not up to par with the epic adventure that I wanted _TOGD_ to be. If I kept posting this at my current level, I believe I would be insulting everyone's intelligence. I'm sorry. Hopefully TOGD will continue later on. We'll see.

That said, I will probably keep doing normal oneshots to hone my skills, so I'm not leaving the site. Tune in if you want to.

Thanks for letting me waste your time. If you have any questions/complaints, feel free to PM me. Have a nice day.


End file.
